Tigerstar's Legacy
by Tawnystripe
Summary: Ever thought how Tigerstar was from his POV? The way he became evil? This is how the villian of the series really was. Sorry I'm bad at summeries and this is my first fanfic.. Plz R&R. Rated for Safety
1. Allegiences

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Sunstar- big longhaired gold tom

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Deputy: Tawnyspots- large tortoiseshell tom

Medicine cat: Featherwhisker- pale silver tom with a sweeping plume of a tail

**Warriors**

Cindercloud- brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice(temporary):Frostpaw

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat

Halftail- big brown tom with part of his tail missing

Apprentice: Mouspaw

Smallear- gray tom with small ears

Thistleclaw- ginger tom

Patchpelt- small black and white tom

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Dappletail- pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

Icecrow- aggressive silver tabby tom

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Whitestorm- young big white tom

Apprentice: Redpaw

Icewing- beautiful silver she-cat with unusual leopard like spots and ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Willowpaw- young very pale gray she-cat

Reedtail- lithe pale ginger tom

**Apprentices**

Tigerpaw- large brown tabby tom with unusually long claws

Redpaw- tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive fluffy ginger tail

Flowerpaw- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionpaw- longhaired golden tom

Mousepaw- dusky brown she-cat

Frostpaw- pretty white she-cat with stunning blue eyes

**Queens**

Bluefur- young gray-blue she-cat; Unknown father: Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Larchpelt- small pale gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes; Mother of Thistleclaw's kits, Goldenkit and Darkkit

**Elders**

Oakfoot- heavyset gray tabby

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Pinestar- brown tom

Deputy: Raggedfur- young brown tom

Medicine cat: Blackfur- black and white tom

Apprentice: Yellowfang

**WindClan**

Leader: Swiftstar- black and white tabby tom

Deputy: Talltail- black and white tom with a really long tail

Medicine Cat: Thrushpelt- stone-gray she-cat with flecks of darker brown fur

Apprentice:Barkpaw

**RiverClan**

Leader: Minnowstar- elderly black she-cat

Deputy: Crookedjaw- light colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Medicine cat: Brambleberry- pretty white she-cat with black-spotted fur and blue eyes

**Warriors**

Oakheart- reddish-brown tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

Barley- plump black and white tom kitten


	2. Chapter 1: It has to be done

**Warriors: Tigerstar's Legacy**

**Chapter1**

All was quiet as the shadows of two young cats danced across the forest floor. Slowly, their outlines appeared against the undergrowth. They trotted, as silent as mice, towards the owl tree, the tree that towered above all the rest. The moonlight was dim, making it hard to see their dark pelts.

"Where are we heading Tigerpaw?" meowed the tortoiseshell she-cat to her partner. He was a dark brown tom with dark tabby stripes and glowing eyes.

He stared at her for a moment, studying her tortoiseshell pelt with his bright yellow eyes before he spoke. "I thought we could head into WindClan territory, Flowerpaw, it's more romantic there. We'd be right under the view of the moon," he responded shyly, staring down at his dust-covered paws.

She purred and brushed her pelt against his, breathing in his scent. Tigerpaw closed his eyes and let her breath wash over him. He wound his tail with hers and nuzzled her affectionately. He didn't want that moment to end.

He blinked his eyes open and stared into her deep blue eyes. His heart leaped with joy when he saw pure, undisguised love in their depths. It was then when he wondered if he'd be able to follow through with what he was told to do. His fur prickled with uncertainty, was his decision the right thing to do? Was it what he had to do for his destiny?

He stared up at the black sky, looking up at Silverpelt, hoping for answers. It glittered peacefully, as if nothing was about to happen. The moon was bright and shining, staring down at him through a part in the trees. It gave him the chills, and then his eyes focused on Flowerpaw again. They stared each other for a long moment and purred.

His gaze floated past her and into WindClan territory. She followed his gaze and nodded her head, her tail twitching with excitement. "Let's go!" she hissed playfully, cuffing his ear affectionately. She bounded towards the border, her head bobbing happily.

Tigerpaw slowly trudged after her, aware that his task was to be done soon. He'd only gone a few steps when he stopped abruptly and flicked his ears as if he'd spotted pray. His eyes wandered to a bramble thicket and he called to Flowerpaw, "You go on ahead, I think I found a vole, we can eat it together under the moonlight." She stared at him curiously but then flicked her tail and padded on. He spun around quickly and stalked into the fronds.

He sniffed into the brambles, glancing around nervously. After a few tail-lengths, he circled back and galloped over to where he had left her. He picked up her raspberry flavored scent easily and followed it, his head low to the ground. He rubbed his teeth against the leaves, taking in a better whiff of her scent. He picked up the pace and her scent got stronger as he crept along, and it was soon filling his lungs. He pushed through the tall grass as he crossed WindClan border. He hadn't traveled far into WindClan territory before he heard a rustling up ahead. He crept forward, more slowly this time until he located where the noise was coming from.

Finally, he spotted her, her dappled coat glowing silver in the moonlight. Tigerpaw ducked under some bracken and peeked out at her, his fur bristling. He unsheathed his claws and kneaded the ground anxiously, the time would be soon.

Her sweet scent mixed with the sharp scents of WindClan, making Tigerpaw gag. He heard a stick snap behind him, and he whipped his head around, lowering his tail. A rabbit was hopping around behind him, making an awful racket. It's stomping around like a lopsided badger he thought, his claws sliding out. He shook his head; this is no time for hunting! He slowly let his gaze focus back on Flowerpaw.

Flowerpaw was totally relaxed, not fearing that a WindClan patrol would spot her. She was sitting in an upright position, her tail down and her claws sheathed. A surge of anger ran through Tigerpaw. Why does she trust me so much, he thought to himself. Why can't she see the real me? Why do _I love_ her so much? But the more he thought about this, the more anger burned inside him, but he still waited patiently, he had to wait for the right moment.

It had only been a few heartbeats though until Flowerpaw shifted to get in a more comfortable position, and her back was now facing him. Perfect, he thought as he unsheathed his claws and pressed himself low to the ground, prepared to pounce. He hissed menacingly and leaped, his paws outstretched. He landed hard on her back and she immediately collapsed under his weight. He dug his unusually long claws into her soft fur and she yowled in shock. She instinctively rolled onto her back, trying to throw off the attacking cat.

Tigerpaw gasped and let go, the breath knocked out of him, only to realize that Flowerpaw's underbelly was exposed. He wasted no time as he charged and landed on her soft belly. He closed his eyes and scored his claws down her underside over and over again. She let out a squeak of pain and clawed his face. Her claw hooked his ear and it tore painfully, but it just made him even angrier and he fight even more intensely.

Tigerpaw felt blood run down his brown tabby face and flashed open his eyes in fury. He locked eyes with her and she gasped, and went limp under his paws. Her eyes clouded with grief. He took one of his huge paws and placed it onto her throat, holding her down. She seemed to be suffocating, but then his heart melted when he realized she was struggling to speak.

She coughed and took in a raspy breath, "Why?" she croaked, her voice hoarse. It was not smooth and soothing like usual, it sounded like claws scraping across a rock. That was just too much for him. He started to lift his paw when he remembered a flash of fangs in his mind, and then he realized he had gone too far now to turn back.

His eyes filled with grief and regret as he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry." He leaned forward and felt his fangs meet her scruff. He sank his teeth into her neck, and somewhere, he heard a bone snap.

Her raspy breathing had stopped and she now reeked of blood. She said no more, for she was dead.

As soon as I have a couple of Reviews I'll update. I already have 7 chappies done so if you like tell me please!


	3. Chapter 2: No feeling

**Chapter2**

He released her neck, blood trickling down his chin. He stared down at Flowerpaw's body as a gust of wind buffeted his fur, making him shiver. "Am I shivering from the wind, or the fact that he killed a fellow clanmate?" he asked himself quietly. Why had he killed her? He thought in anguish. Once again, a flash of fangs raced through his mind, a horrifying nightmare that seemed to follow him around. They were the fangs of his mentor, Icecrow.

Icecrow had reminded him everyday, "You are better than everyone else, you are stronger and more intelligent. You shall not let anything get in the way of your ambitions, especially feelings." Tigerpaw thought as he licked the salty blood off of his fur.

He had told him specifically to kill Flowerpaw, though, because she had "gotten in the way of his ambitions." Tigerpaw then stood and slowly traveled towards camp, his heart hardening, filled only with intense anger and hate. He had hatred towards his mentor and anger at himself for killing his love. He padded into a small stream, flinching as the cold water flowed past his paws. He watched as the red blood turned pink in the rushing current.

As he dried his paws on the grass, a familiar scent wafted towards him, getting stronger by the second. His eyes flashed with alarm, had someone seen him? He raced up the nearest tree, hiding in the low branches. He felt his heart beat faster; he could hear the cat now, scampering along through the brambles. Soon enough, a gray-blue cat emerged from the undergrowth casually, carrying a vole in her jaws.

Bluefur, Tigerpaw thought, what is she doing out here, when she has kits? Bluefur placed the vole at her feet, and took a deep breath. She tilted her head to the side and breathed in again. She can smell me! Tigerpaw dug his claws into the bark of the tree and his whole body went rigid.

He stared down at her in horror as she growled quietly, "Tigerpaw, its okay, it's just me. What happened? I can smell your fear-scent."

An idea flashed through Tigerpaw's mind and he leaped from his branch. He stared at Bluefur, his fur on-end. "Are they gone?" he lied, glancing around skittishly. "Are the WindClan warriors gone?"

Bluefur's eyes blazed with fury and concern, "There were WindClan cats on our territory?!" she paused, seeing the fear and sadness in Tigerpaw's eyes, and realized that something was wrong. Her eyes widened as she realized what. "Where's Flowerpaw?!"

"She was killed!" he gasped, "She accidentally ran over the WindClan border after a ThunderClan squirrel and ran right into a patrol. They attacked, and I heard her yowl, but I was too late, when I got there, she was dead!" He wailed helplessly,"Then they chased me right back over here." The words tumbled breathlessly out of him. He dug his head in his paws, his expression full of anguish.

She hung her head, not saying anything, but sighing unhappily. She finally said, "I will tell Sunstar your story, when we get back to camp." She flicked her tail, signaling him to follow, and picked up her vole. She took one last long look at him and then turned and padded towards ThunderClan camp. He struggled to his paws, and then bounded after her.

He fell into step behind her as leaves crackled beneath his toes. He recognized the familiar scents of his clan as they headed in the direction of camp. Suddenly, a surge of energy ran through him and he bolted ahead of Bluestar, his fur rippling over strong muscles. Bluefur soon caught up to him, her eyes gleaming with amusement, caught in the moment. A pang of longing shot through Tigerpaw. Why couldn't this keen and gentle she-cat have been his mentor? And why did he always want what he couldn't get?

He slowed his pace, panting from the sprint. He glanced at Bluefur, only to see her staring at him, her face filled with fear. He inhaled deeply and musty smell overtook him, rank and strong. "Badger!" he hissed, his tail fluffed out.

"My kits!" she responded. She bolted ahead of him, feeling only what a mother could. He wished to pelt after her, but his aching paws couldn't do it. Then he realized how close he was to camp. He forced himself and stumbled forward, bursting through the gorse tunnel.

A yowl of grief rang through the clearing as Tigerpaw entered the camp. Tigerpaw watched as cats emerged from their dens, scurrying to the nursery. "A badger has taken Bluefur's kits!" a brown tabby she-cat screeched. Gasps and yowls echoed through the camp, most high- pitched and filled with anger. He joined in awkwardly, hoping not to stand out. He was surprised to see that he wasn't that concerned.

A big fluffy ginger tom shouldered his way through the crowd, wearing an expression of concern. He nuzzled Bluefur, comforting her in a moment of silence. Everyone mewed comments of comfort to her as she licked the pale tom's shoulder in thanks, then she shuffled over to the medicine cat, Featherwhisker. The cream tabby turned and showed his worried eyes. He trotted after the grieving queen and took one last look around the clearing before disappearing into what was the medicine cat's den.

Tigerpaw cocked his head to the side and turned just in time to see Sunstar leap onto Highrock. Tigerpaw arched his back then trotted over to sit in his place under the shadow of the huge stone. A young tortoiseshell tom bounded over and took his place next to Tigerpaw. His distinct fluffy red tail waved in greeting, and Tigerpaw dipped his head in acknowledgement. _Redpaw looks just like his sister_, he thought.

"All cats old enough to catch their own pray gather here, under Highrock, for a Clan meeting," he said unnecessarily, everyone was already anxiously waiting for what he was to say. "Of course you've all heard that Bluefur's kits have been stolen," _Duh_ thought Tigerpaw, _gossip spreads through this camp like wildfire._ "So at dawn, I want Patchpelt, Cindercloud, Smallear, and Halftail to go out and look for them." The cats named nodded their heads and followed each other to the fresh-kill pile to eat so they had energy for their patrol.

"On the other hand, we have a celebration to go forth with. Lionpaw, would you come up here please?" Lionpaw excitedly approached Highrock, his fur tingling. "I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior in his turn." He gazed proudly down down at the golden tom in front of him as he said the ceremonial words, "Lionpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lionpaw stared back, his eyes flashing, "I do," he replied in his strong voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Lionpaw, you will now be known as Lionheart. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Tigerpaw stared at him, his eyes glazed with jealousy, but he quickly blinked it away. He glanced over at Redpaw, but his expression was joyous, he was simply happy for his friend. _Why do I feel this way?_ Tigerpaw thought. _Why can't I just be happy for my friend instead of jealous, like Redpaw?_

"Lionheart, Lionheart, Lionheart!" the clan chanted, as they crowded around to congratulate Lionheart. Tigerpaw trotted towards Lionheart, going to congratulate him. Redpaw slipped in front of him, giving him a sly, playful look. Tigerpaw twitched his whiskers in amusement. Redpaw had to be one of his best friends.

Tigerpaw brightened up his expression as he came face to face with his friend. Lionheart grinned as he saw the brown tabby pad up to him. "Hey Tigerpaw, isn't this great? I'm finally a warrior! Apprenticeship seemed to drag on forever!" Lionheart said happily. Redpaw shot Tigerpaw a sympathetic glance and Tigerpaw nodded.

"I'm happy for you," Tigerpaw retorted coldly. His fake happy expression had vanished and was replaced with pure jealousy as he fluffed out his tabby pelt.

Lionheart did not miss this sudden change in attitude. He shuffled the ground and looked at his paws shyly as he said, "But you and Redpaw should have been up there with me."

Tigerpaw noticed his apologetic tone and let the fur lie flat again. "No we shouldn't have, you were an apprentice already by the time we were born! In fact, I don't know what took so long for him to make you a warrior." Lionheart blinked in thanks and understanding and went on to bask in the attention of his clanmates.

Redpaw padded up to Tigerpaw, "What's wrong with you, you've been so edgy ever since you came back from camp, and you almost clawed Lionheart just a moment ago. You also seemed kind of distracted when Bluefur lost her kits."

"I don't think you want to know what happened." Tigerpaw hissed sadly. He looked down at his paws and closed his eyes, letting Redpaw get even more curious.

"No, really, tell me!" he begged, half concerned, half upset.

Tigerpaw let his yellow eyes meet Redpaw's green ones seriously, "Your sister is dead." A look of disbelief and shock crossed Redpaw's face, he was so horrified, he didn't even ask how. He just looked at Tigerpaw and dashed towards the warriors den. He must be going to tell his mother, Dappletail.

He ignored the confused glares that burned into his fur as he headed towards the apprentices den. He crawled in silently and spat in disgust, he was almost too big to get through the entrance anymore! He lay in his nest, taking in the scent from Flowerpaw's nest that was next to him. He lay his head down drowsily, realizing how exhausted he was. Then he finally let the shadow that was sleep envelope him.


	4. Chapter 3: Ruined Chances

**Chapter3**

"Wake up you big worthless lump of fur!" a voice echoed in Tigerpaw's mind. "Sunstar wants to see you and Bluefur wants you for a patrol after that." Tigerpaw blinked his eyes open slowly. He could see a fuzzy mottled pelt standing before him, but couldn't make out who it was. Flowerpaw! The name screeched through his head. He blinked again, clearing his vision and let out a sigh of relief as he recognized the cat's ginger tail. It was just Redpaw.

He closed his eyes and yawned heavily. Redpaw then prodded his tabby pelt and hissed, "Come on Tigerpaw, Sunstar is not going to be happy! He wants us to report to his den now!" Tigerpaw stared up at him for a moment and then stood. He stretched his muscles, flexing them and showing them off. Redpaw twitched his whiskers in amusement and headed out of the apprentices den.

He followed him out of the den and trotted over towards the Highrock. He stood next to his tortoiseshell friend and stared over at the fresh-kill pile. He watched as Cindercloud emerged from the shadows behind the nursery, the easiest way to sneak out of the camp. He was curious, but knew not to confront a senior warrior.

He let his gaze wander over to the warriors den, and shuddered when the silver pelt of Icecrow appeared. He was soon followed by his playful younger sister, Icewing. He turned to face his friend once more and then realized that Redpaw was gone from his side, he looked over and spotted his tail disappearing into Sunstar's den.

He took one last look at his mentor, and then followed Redpaw into the den. He pushed past the lichen that overhung the den, and padded into the darkness. Sunstar's golden- red pelt seemed to glow in the dark, almost unearthly. Tigerpaw dipped his head in respect then looked at his leader expectantly.

Sunstar didn't hesitate, "Tigerpaw, Redpaw, I know that you have been apprentices for a long while, and I know that you think you should be warriors by now," his eyes flickered between the two. "So I am going to let you prove yourselves. You both will be on a patrol to attack ShadowClan. They've been stealing prey and they know it, and it's about time we taught them a lesson." Tigerpaw and Redpaw exchanged an excited glance and nodded their thanks.

Sunstar flicked his tail towards the exit, apparently dismissing them. Tigerpaw mewed his goodbye and bounded out of the den. To his surprise, he ran right into Bluefur. He almost knocked her over but she leaped back, spitting in surprise. He skirted to a halt only to have Redpaw barrel into him. He hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him. He felt his tooth rip through his lip and the blood soon trickled down his chin.

The whole clearing watched in amazement, and all was silent. It seemed like the whole forest was holding its breath. Then everyone burst into laughter, amused at their clumsiness. Tigerpaw scrambled to his paws, throwing Redpaw off of his back and glared around hastily, daring anyone to taunt him. Lionheart lay nearby, his sides heaving and his eyes watering.

Tigerpaw spat at him, showing him he did not appreciate that he was making fun of him. Bluefur started over to a group of cats that were laughing noisily by the gorse tunnel. He started to pad after her but a low voice came from behind him, "You better stay back and let Featherwhisker take a look at your lip." Tigerpaw whipped around, facing this cat shamelessly.

"I'll just send Icewing instead." A large tortoiseshell tom explained.

"But Sunstar just said…. Err okay, Tawnyspots," Tigerpaw meowed, clearly disappointed. He watched as the tom traveled over to his former apprentice. He murmured something into her ear then entered Sunstar's den.

Tigerpaw narrowed his eyes as he turned away and neared the medicine cat's den. Unlike Sunstar's den, the cracked rock that jutted up from the ground was just dim, not dark. He scraped his long claws across the front of the cave in frustration. He ruined his one chance to become a warrior!

"What are you doing you stupid furball! I have young Willowpaw in here with a sore foot and she's resting. I just got her to sleep and I do not want you waking her!" a strong hiss came from his side. He turned to see Featherwhisker glaring angrily at him, his long fur bristling. He dipped his head in apology and she growled, "So, I suppose you're here for that torn lip huh?" He nodded sharply and he flicked his tail for him to follow .

He padded deep into the rut and then twitched his paw towards a lump of moss. "Sit there." Tigerpaw sat in the pile of moss, blinked and looked around. The place smelled of many different herbs. He let his gaze fall onto the tiny gray apprentice that was lying beside him. She looked so peaceful, her breaths steady and silent. She has always been a quiet, shy she-cat, even when awake.

As he studied her, Featherwhisker padded back into view, his jaws filled with what looked like marigold. He shoved it toward him, "Chew." He ordered. He picked up the little leaves and chewed them to a pulp. They tasted very bitter and he was tempted to spit them out in mid chew. After they were soft and mushy, he let them roll off of his tongue and onto the rock Featherwhisker has pushed in front of him.

"Okay now hold them up against your lip for awhile, so it can scab over." The cream tabby said over his shoulder as he hurried out of the den. He stared out after the furry medicine cat for a long moment, and then focused on his lip. It burned intensely as he pressed the pulpy substance against his soft lip. Willowpaw started to stir behind him. He could feel her curious gaze burning into his fur, but he ignored the feeling.

He turned to her and hissed, "Do you have a problem, or are your eyes glued to my pelt?" He took the pasty substance off of his lip and glared at her hostilely.

"No, I was just wondering what that rank smell was coming from, I thought it might be you." She retorted as her fur rose, and her blue eyes flashed angrily. Tigerpaw inhaled deeply and detected a sour smell, but it was faint under the smell of the herbs. He shrugged then turned his attention back to his lip.

He flicked his ears towards the entrance of the den, he could hear pawsteps behind him, and in other words, someone had entered the den. He didn't turn to greet the cat, he could scent him, it was Lionheart.

"Is your lip okay?" the golden-ginger tom asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Its fine, no thanks to you," Tigerpaw snarled back as he looked up at him.

Lionheart shifted his paws nervously, "I'm sorry about that Tigerpaw, I came to discuss what Redpaw and your warrior names might be."

"If I even get a warrior name," Tigerpaw muttered, "the patrol I was supposed to go on to prove myself just left without me."

Lionheart seemed to relax and let out a soft chuckle. He looked over at Willowpaw with concern and love. Tigerpaw sent him a knowing look and Lionheart looked down at his tail shyly. "So, Tigerpaw," He said, clearly wanting to change the subject, "What do you think will be Redpaw's name?"

"Wow, how more obvious could it be, really Lionheart," he said humorously.

"Redtail," they both said in unison. "And I think your name is going to be Tigerfoot, Tigerstripe, or Tigerclaw." Lionheart commented.

Tigerpaw shrugged, although he did like Tigerclaw. "Slide your claws out," Lionheart ordered. Tigerpaw unsheathed his claws and for the first time, realized how long and curved they were, like a hawk's talons, and saw the logic behind the name Tigerclaw.

"Your claws look like they came from TigerClan themselves!" exclaimed Lionheart. Tigerpaw nodded then glanced over at Willowpaw again. She was staring curiously at Lionheart with her sparkling blue eyes. Tigerpaw grinned at Lionheart and he shifted nervously. Before Tigerpaw could say anything though, the gold tabby stood up and trotted out of the den. Tigerpaw twitched his whiskers with amusement and placed his head carefully onto his paws, letting sleep wash over him.


	5. Chapter4: Warriors and LoveTo soon?

Chapter 4:

Tigerpaw blinked his sleepy eyes open and jumped back when he realized he was staring into the face of his mentor, Icecrow. The lithe silver warrior stared down at him in disgust. "I can't believe you wasted all that time sleeping for a bloody lip!" he snarled. Tigerpaw stiffened, and met his mentor with a steady gaze. Icecrow curled his lip and hissed crossly. He then whipped around and padded out the exit, signaling with his tail for Tigerpaw to follow.

"I want you to take Redpaw and Willowpaw and hunt for the elders before you become warriors at sunhigh," he murmured. Tigerpaw's eyes widened, Lionheart had just gotten his warrior name yesterday, why hadn't Sunstar just made them warriors with him? He shrugged and turned away from his mentor, heading toward the fresh-kill pile. He sat beside Redpaw and grinned at him.

"What is it that you have to interrupt me while I'm choosing my food?" he scowled. Tigerpaw just smirked and walked in a circle around the tortioseshell, waving his tail in excitement.

"Get Willowpaw, we're going to hunt for the elders!" he mewed happily.

"I've never seen you so enthusiastic to hunt for _them_," Redpaw said mockingly.

"That's because we are to be made warriors at sunhigh." He replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Redpaw leaped to his paws and shot Tigerpaw a thrilled glance as he sprinted towards the apprentice's den.

Tigerpaw watched as he entered the den and could hear the excited murmuring going on inside. He then turned his attention to the gorse tunnel, where the dawn patrol was arriving. Bluefur whispered something softly into Tawnyspots's ear and the tortoiseshell and white tom stiffened. His nostrils flared and he dashed over into Sunstar's den. Tigerpaw wondered curiously what was going on.

He felt something brush across his pelt, and a tingling sensation came over him. "_Flowerpaw…"_ he muttered, his eyes drooping. He imagined her coming towards him, pressing her tiny muzzle across his fur.

"What did you say?" the familiar scent of Willowpaw washed over him and he snapped back into reality. "Come on, we'd better get going," she mewled in her calm voice. But even though she seemed cool, he could tell that her paws itched already to get back to camp.

He fell into step behind her as Redpaw lead the way through the gorse tunnel. "We had better split up," commented Redpaw, "it'll be easier and faster if we all didn't go trampling off together." Tigerpaw and Willowpaw nodded their agreement and the brown tabby watched as they head off.

He headed for the Snakerocks, hoping he may be able to impress someone with a juicy vole or occasional rabbit that meandered about there. Thorns tugged at his ears as he romped through the underbrush, but the breeze calmed him and made it not as noticeable. The bitter stench of dryness came over him as he neared the rocks and he burst into the clearing that surrounded the place.

Suddenly, he scented pheasant, and it was close. _Yes! _He thought _prey that large will feed half the clan! _He stood rigid, every bone in his body ready to pounce. He twitched his ears and opened his jaws, attempting to locate the bird. He let out a tiny gasp as he spotted it, but to his dismay, so had an adder. The snake was within striking distance and he could tell it was going to take it down.

It lunged; Tigerpaw thought quickly and darted out from his hiding spot. As the snake bit down on the bird, Tigerpaw leaped onto the adder and grasped it in his claws. He crunched down on the adder's throat and sighed as both it, and the pheasant went limp under his paws.

He blinked in satisfaction and clutched the adder and the pheasant in his mouth. As he dragged the two heavy pieces of prey back to camp, he thought he heard a gasp. He dropped his catch and stared about, but when he didn't hear anything again, he carried on.

His whole body hurt by the time he'd made it back to camp and Willowpaw and Redpaw were already back. They'd contributed nicely to the fresh-kill pile and he could see them carrying prey over to the elders den for Oakfoot. Tigerpaw dragged his catch loudly across the clearing, heading for the pile of fresh prey. Sunstar emerged from his den and stared in shock at Tigerpaw's kill.

Then he trotted over to the tabby apprentice, "What a catch! This'll feed half the clan," he said as he flicked his ears towards the pheasant, "and I haven't seen anyone catch and adder since I was a kit!" Tigerpaw blinked proudly at his leader and murmured his thanks. Then Sunstar lifted the adder and placed it on the tree stump for all to see. Tigerpaw dropped his bird in the fresh-kill pile and watched as Sunstar leaped onto Highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highrock for a clan meeting." The gold tabby stared proudly down from his rock as his warriors emerged from their dens. Tigerpaw took a seat next to his mentor, Icecrow, while Redpaw sat next to Whitestorm and Willowpaw sat next to Icewing.

He started, "I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn." He beckoned for Redpaw to approach. "Redpaw, you had Whitestorm as your mentor, he is a brave, strong warrior and has taught you well. Do you swear to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes!" he yowled, "Err I mean, I do." A murmur of amusement rippled through the clan as Redpaw shot them all an embarrassed glance.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Redpaw, you will now be known as Redtail. StarClan honors your cunning and swiftness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He placed his muzzle on Redtail's head and the new warrior licked his shoulder.

Then Sunstar turned to Tigerpaw, his eyes gleaming with happiness, "Tigerpaw, Icecrow was your mentor and he has worked long and hard to make you the best you can be. You proved that when you tried to save Flowerpaw from WindClan. Do you swear to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I certainly do," Tigerpaw growled, his fur tingling with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your well deserved warrior name, Tigerpaw, you will be known as Tigerclaw. ThunderClan and StarClan honor your undying loyalty and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of this Clan." He licked his leader's shoulder respectively and sat down next to Redtail.

Willowpaw approached Sunstar quietly and stared up at him with her big blue eyes. "Willowpaw, Icewing was your mentor and she has taught you not only to be strong and confident, but also kind and selfless. Do you swear to uphold the warrior code and defend ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she said with her soft voice.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Willowpaw, you will now be known as Willowpelt. StarClan honors you for your generosity and bravery and welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan."

She then licked his shoulder and the three new warriors turned to face their clan. "Redtail, Tigerclaw, Willowpelt!" they shouted in unison. Cat after cat came to congratulate Tigerclaw, for he was a popular cat. The last to do so was Icecrow, his eyes warm with pride.

"You have done well, my apprentice. Just remember all I have taught you, and do not let anything stand in your way." He leered at Redtail for a moment before turning to congratulate Willowpelt.

Tigerclaw galloped over to his friend and meowed happily, "I guess we can go eat by the warriors den now." Redtail nodded and placed his ginger tail on Tigerclaw's shoulder before heading for the fresh-kill pile. Tigerclaw started toward him, but then thought better of it. He let his amber eyes wander towards the nursery. Larchpelt's kits, Goldenkit and Darkkit, were playing with a clump of moss, tossing it excitedly at each other. Tigerclaw felt a wave of joy come over him, and he padded up to them.

"How are you two doing?" he asked the young kits as Darkkit leaped viciously at the moss ball.

"Great!" mewled Goldenkit softly, "We watched from the nursery when you got your warrior name! We can't wait to become apprentices."

"Yea," Darkkit agreed, "I want you to be my mentor! You're my favorite warrior!" Then the tiny gray and black kit pounced on Tigerclaw's huge front paw and bit it aggressively. Tigerclaw purred with amusement and shook the little tabby off gently.

Goldenkit stared up at him with admiring eyes and muttered something under her breath. Tigerclaw flicked his ears at her, obviously curious at what she had to say. "I said, are you going to have kits of your own one day?" She glanced at him nervously and then looked down at her paws.

"Well, I suppose one day I will, I hope so anyway." He shivered at the sharp leaf-fall wind and stared affectionately down at the kit. She was a beautiful little she-cat, her dappled ginger pelt glowing in the moonlight. Then a tortoiseshell pelt flashed in his mind and he looked away. Flowerpaw was his love and he was forced to kill her. If he fell in love with this kit, what would happen to her? With that, he rose from the ground and headed for the warriors den.

As he entered, he realized how much more crowded it was in here than it was in the apprentices den. There was a nest between Lionheart and Redtail that wasn't taken, so he settled down in the moss and closed his weary eyes. He then realized how exhausted he was, and he let sleep envelope him in dark silence.


	6. Chapter 5: No more Mr Nice Tiger

CHAPTER 5

Tigerclaw found himself wandering in a forest he'd not seen before, traveling in the midst of a full moon. He felt as if he'd been wandering aimlessly for moons. He lifted his muzzle to scent, and was surprised to breath in the scent of raspberries. He followed the sweet scent until he found himself in a small bramble bush, surrounded by tiny tawny-colored berries. Suddenly, a she-cat emerged from the fronds.

"Hello, young warrior," she mused, her eyes guarded. Tigerclaw examined her from ears to tail tip. "Flowerpaw," he glared keeping his eyes neutral.

"You must stay your own cat, not the cat that Icecrow and Thistleclaw want you to be." She growled fiercely. "It will only bring pain to you and others if you don't." She twined her tail with his and looked at him with such intensity he thought he might burst. "I loved you, and I know you felt the same about me, but you have become someone that nobody can trust. You act innocent and kind, but inside you are cunning and way too ambitious. I can see now, I can see perfectly. You will have a destiny like no other, a destiny without cause. You will be Tigerstar…"

Tigerclaw almost leaped out of his fur, landing completely on top of Lionheart. The gold tabby yowled and came less than a mouse-length from clawing the brown tabby's ears off. He then tore out of the den and searched for Redtail. He spotted him padding after young Mousepaw, muttering something in her ear before heading towards the elders den. His amber eyes gleamed with annoyance as he followed him into the almost-empty den. "Redtail, were is Tawny-."

He then caught sight of the large gray-tinged warrior. "Tawnyspots, what are you doing here?" Tigerclaw stared at him through unblinking eyes, his whiskers twitching with curiosity.

Tawnyspots exchanged a glance with his son before responding, "Well, young Tigers- I mean Tigerclaw, you seem to have missed the meeting this morning." Tigerclaw just flicked his tail towards his ginger-tailed friend, knowing that he hadn't woken him. "I've grown too old to finish out my role as the Clan deputy, so I've retired."

"Then who's our new deputy, Thistleclaw, Icecrow?" Tigerclaw ventured.

"No, no, both of them were way too ambitious and violent for the job, I helped Sunstar rule out them. We both decided that the best cat for the job was Bluefur. We know that she will serve the Clan well."

Tigerclaw nodded his head in agreement. He remembered the romp he had with her the night that he killed Flowerpaw. He understood why she was a popular choice for the job.

Then a thought struck through him, and he motioned for Redtail to follow him out of the den. When they were finally out of earshot he muttered, "Redtail, we forgot to stand vigil last night!"

"What are you talking about? Of coarse we did. You were sitting right next to me; you can even see where we were sitting in the frost."

Tigerclaw glared at him, "Then how did I dream last night? Flowerpaw came to me, for StarClan's sake, and I woke up on top of Lionheart!"

"Come with me," mewed Redtail as he lead Tigerclaw to the frostbed. "Look, there are three bare spots here, you were sitting here the entire time with me!" Confusion pulsed through Tigerclaw like lightning, and he closed his eyes, hoping that some sense would come to him.

"Okay, you three can talk now. Go and rest too, you're all going to the gathering tonight and you need to show strenghth." Tigerclaw blinked open his eyes and saw himself staring into Icewing's ice-blue eyes. He let out a breath of relief. He'd been daydreaming, and the prophecy from Flowerpaw hadn't really happened. Or had it?

Redtail and Willowpelt quickly made there way to the warriors den to make themselves comfortable, but something stirred inside Tigerclaw. A strange sensation came over him and he felt himself being drawn to the nursery. He hurried over to the bramble den and shoved his way inside. He stared into the darkness, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. Larchpelt was lying asleep peacefully, her kits resting beside her. _Wait,_ he thought. He padded up to the sleeping queen and saw a tiny shape next to her. Only one shape, a little ginger she-cat, Darkkit wasn't there. He franticly glanced around, hoping the kit had just strayed from his mother, but he was nowhere to be seen.

A flash of alarm ran through him and he burst out of the nursery. "Darkkit is missing!" he yowled as he tore past the fresh kill pile. His paws throbbed as he scraped past the lichen and into the leader's den. Sunstar was sitting calmly, Bluefur speaking urgently at his side. "Sunstar, Bluefur, Darkkit is missing. He wasn't in the nursery when I went to visit!" A stir behind Bluefur made Tigerclaw blink. A tiny gray and black shape stumbled over Sunstar's tail and pounced on Tigerclaw's paw. Sunstar let out a hearty laugh and waved his tail at the shaken brown tabby.

"He came in a few heartbeats before you, begging to become your apprentice." Bluefur's eyes were shining, "Looks as if he's taken a liking to you."

Darkkit stared up at Tigerclaw with big amber eyes, "I just wanted to make sure that I could have you as a mentor!" he whined.

Tigerclaw let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the kit roughly by the scruff, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" he gasped through a mouthful of fur. He pushed his way past the lichen, kit still in mouth, and trotted back to the nursery, ignoring all of the annoyed stares that made his pelt prickle.

"Where's my- Oh Tigerclaw! What are you doing with my kit?" she snapped as she took the kit from him. Tigerclaw bit back a rude remark and pointedly turned his back, kicking dust up in the process.

He emerged from the nursery, feeling as hungry as a badger, and headed for the fresh-kill pile. He found himself agitated that the pheasant he caught only yesterday was already gone, so he picked out a thrush and stomped over to Reedtail. The ginger warrior stared at him blankly and asked, "What's gotten you in such a prickle?" The good-humored tom smirked and pushed his mouse aside.

"I've just had a rough morning, I guess, and I'm not happy about it…" Reedtail gave Tigerclaw a long sympathetic look and urged him on. "Well, it was just an incident with little Darkkit, but it's okay now."

Reedtail nodded his understanding, "You have a soft spot for those kits don't you?" he purred. Tigerclaw winced, and glanced around, feeling as if someone was watching him, but he could not see anyone. Reedtail prodded him with a paw, "Come on, lets join Icecrow's patrol." Tigerclaw's claws slid out of his paws at the mention of his former mentor's name. He was reluctant to go with the ginger tabby on the cold-hearted cat's patrol, but he had no excuse, so he followed him towards the gorse tunnel.

Waiting there was Icewing, her pretty blue eyes staring curiously at them, "Have you come to join the patrol?" she ventured. Reedtail nodded over-enthusiastically and Tigerclaw snickered. "Good then, Icecrow will be here in a moment, he's just gone to fetch Whitestorm." He twitched his ears and took a seat, knowing it might take a while to get Whitestorm away from his squirrel.

He watched as the Clan started to emerge from their dens, waking slowly. Lionheart was heading towards the warriors den, probably to see if Willowpelt was up yet. Cindercloud was coming out from behind the nursery again, her fur clean and neat. Larchpelt was showing her kits how to pick the best prey from the fresh-kill pile, and Halftail was attempting to get his spunky apprentice out of her nest.

Then his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Icecrow was approaching, his tail lashing angrily. He was without Whitestorm and making it clear that he wasn't happy about it. The silver tabby brushed past his sister, nearly knocking her over. "You know, you don't always have to be as prickly as a hedgehog when things don't go your way, we have two more warriors here, and it's not as if we didn't have any warriors at all!" Reedtail gasped behind him, for not many cats spoke to Icecrow that way.

"I'd rather have no warriors than these two pieces of crowfood. Especially Tigerclaw, he's as worthless as a worm." Tigerclaw curled his lip and dug his claws into the ground. He felt his heart burn with hatred at this cat.

"Why must you spread hostility all around, you mousebrain! You only make yourself less popular with your clanmates!" Icewing was clearly frustrated now, and Tigerclaw leaped to her side, brushing his tail over her ear in an attempt to calm her. Icecrow glared at his sister, then whipped around and didn't even stop to see if they were following. Icewing let out a troubled sigh and trotted after him. Tigerclaw and Reedtail exchanged an exasperated glance and trailed out after the two.

After they'd patrolled the border with RiverClan, Icecrow sent Icewing and Reedtail out to hunt on their own, promising them that he and Tigerclaw were heading back to camp. Tigerclaw's pelt bristled just at the thought of being alone with him, but he had no choice. Icecrow lead him to a stream, small and fast. Tigerclaw stared at the stream with sadness, for it was the stream that he'd used to wash Flowerpaw's blood from his claws. "You did well that night, Tigerclaw. I'd been watching you." Icecrow's voice sounded eerily quiet. "You did well then, but now you are letting your- feelings take over again. I didn't train you this way so you could throw it all away on some kits!" Tigerclaw stared down at his paws and realized what a mistake Icecrow had made by bringing him out here.

"Yes, you have taught me well, Icecrow." He then gave his mentor a hard, vicious look with his glittering amber eyes. He snarled, showing his long sharp fangs. A look of panic flashed across Icecrow's gaze as Tigerclaw rose to his paws. That is when the tabby realized how much he towered over his silver teacher. He took a step foreward, unsheathing his claws threateningly. Icecrow backed up a bit, his body stiff, as if ready to flee. Tigerclaw wasn't going to give him that chance though.

He lunged, scoring his claws down the silver tabby's flank. Icecrow stood with shock, unable to move. Tigerclaw didn't want to kill him quick though, like he'd done with Flowerpaw, he wanted this torturous cat to suffer. He flipped him over, exposing his soft underbelly and bit down hard on his chest, feeling his teeth scrape against bone. He clawed him over and over and over again until there was barely any flesh left.

Icecrow looked up at Tigerclaw with his eyes filled with anguish. _That was too easy,_ he thought as he dragged the warrior to the river. He rested Icecrow at the edge of the river, watching him choke on his own blood. "I didn't let emotions get in the way of my ambitions, and now you are one less cat to deal with." With that, Tigerclaw pushed Icecrow down the slope and into the rushing water, where he disappeared forever.

**I have serious writers block right now, does anyone have any new ideas/plots that I can throw in? Thanks lots!! I really want to be able to keep writing up until Mr. Tiger dies from Scourge**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors although I want to, lol**

**Tawnystripe**


	7. Chapter 6: Apprentice and Epidemic

Chapter 6

Six moons passed since then, and Tigerclaw was about to head out with his not-so-new apprentice, Darkpaw. They were eager to get away from camp because a couple of strong warriors had come down with greencough. Icewing was one of them, but that was to be expected for she had given up on life since her brother was taken by some sort of predator. Tigerclaw did not want himself, or Darkpaw for that matter, to end up like Reedtail and Icewing, who were hunched in front of Featherwhisker all day.

Darkpaw was super excited to finally get down to some warrior training and was looking forward to learning how to fight. Tigerclaw admired the young cat's eagerness and hoped he could steer him to learn his ways. As they padded through the bracken, Tigerclaw swept his paw over Darkpaw's ear playfully, hoping to get him in the fighting spirit.

He lead the gray apprentice over to the training hollow and motioned for him to pay attention. "Now Darkpaw, I can already tell that you are going to be a fine warrior. You already have the talent and the skills to become something you didn't think you'd become," he said with a glint in his eye. "Nothing must get in the way of your ambitions or your loyalty to others," he found himself repeating word for word what Icecrow had taught him.

"Now, I want you to attack me." Darkpaw looked at him and aimed his eyes at Tigerclaw's paws, and he was all ready for the attack. Tigerclaw leaped up into the air as Darkpaw flashed towards him, bringing himself down hard on the dark gray tabby. Darkpaw let out a gasp of surprise and rolled out from under him. Tigerclaw nodded and mewed strongly, "Now, you must not give away your attack with your eyes. Do not aim where you are going to attack."

Darkpaw snorted and let his gaze fall onto Tigerclaw's ears. Tigerclaw could tell what he was going to do and waited for him to attack. When Darkpaw pounced at him, Tigerclaw was already on top of him, his muzzle close to Darkpaw's ear as he whispered, "Too predictable. Try something else, here I'll show you."

With that, he lifted himself off of him, and growled for Darkpaw to get ready. Then, he jumped high in the air, making it look as if he was going to come down onto the young cat. But instead he landed at his side, scraping his sheathed paws over his ear and across his flank, tripping Darkpaw with his back foot at the same time. Darkpaw's belly was now exposed, but Tigerclaw would show him how to take advantage of that later.

"Wow!" exclaimed Darkpaw as he shook the dust from his pelt. "I want to learn how to do that!"

Tigerclaw looked up at the setting sun and sighed, "Sorry, Darkpaw, it's getting late, we should get back," Darkpaw looked a little crestfallen, "but we'll come back tomorrow, maybe with Goldenpaw and Redtail." He growled over his shoulder as the two of them started back to camp.

"Hey, maybe I can go visit Longkit. I'd love to have an apprentice someday, and I'm going to be a warrior soon."

Tigerclaw gave the apprentice a long look, remembering how he, as a young warrior, had done the same with him. "That's good thinking, Darkpaw, for he is a young kit, which will give you some time to prove yourself as a warrior before he becomes an apprentice," Darkpaw's eyes lit up and he danced around a little at his mentor's praise. "But don't get too excited, for it is Sunstar's choice, and he may choose for a more experienced warrior for the job."

As Darkpaw blundered on about something else, he let his thoughts wander to his friends, Lionheart and Redtail. They were going to be rivals, he could tell already. Sunstar was not a young cat anymore, and he is overdue do die. When that happens, Bluestar will need to appoint a new deputy, and though he was the perfect choice, Lionheart and Redtail were just as loyal and devoted as he. She may pick one of them as deputy, and his expression darkened as he realized what he'd have to do then.

He realized he would need to have followers, like Darkpaw, that would do whatever he ordered them to do. He knew one way to get his apprentice to listen, "Darkpaw," he called as he caught up to him. Darkpaw twitched his ears attentively, "What if I said I could make you a warrior sooner than you expect?" Darkpaw's eyes widened and he nodded his head, unable to speak. Tigerclaw blinked his eyes and they entered through the gorse tunnel together.

Tigerclaw headed straight for Sunstar's den, hoping to catch him before he settled down for the night, but when he entered the den, he only smelled the lone scent of Bluefur. "What's going on Bluefur?" he demanded.

The blue-grey she-cat looked up at him, her expression filled with worry, "He, Reedtail, Oakfoot, and Tawnyspots have come down with greencough and are in the medicine den. She paused for a moment, unable to contain her grief, "and Icewing dyed just a few moments ago." Tigerclaw stood rigid. Icewing had been a great warrior, her perky attitude always lifting everyone's spirits, but now she was gone. Tigerclaw felt nothing, death had no effect on his cold heart anymore, especially after he'd killed Thistleclaw.

He gave Bluefur a quick lick on the shoulder before disappearing into the warriors den. There he sat and thought in silence. First he'd covered up how Flowerpaw had died, then Icecrow, and an enemy patrol was standing over Thistleclaw when Smallear had found him. He felt himself suddenly feel very old, as if he couldn't sustain himself properly, and he flopped onto his bedding.

Then a lightning bolt of realization came over him. Sunstar was already weak. A plan began to unfold in the dark tabby's mind as he watched the other warriors enter the den, weary from a hard day. Then he knew it was time that Sunstar got some fresh-kill from his loyal warrior.

Light poured over Tigerstar as sunrise brightened up the camp. He lifted his head and stared about. Only the cats that were assigned to the dawn patrol were out of their nests, and no one else was stirring. Tigerclaw lifted himself silently out of his nest and snuck out of the den unnoticed. He crawled over to the edge of camp, where there was a lone deathberry hidden under a pile of twigs. He lifted it carefully in his jaws, knowing very well that if he swallowed any of its juices, he'd be as good as gone.

He picked the most appetizing thing from the fresh-kill pile, a plump vole, and tore a small slit with his long claw. He placed the deathberry close to the leg and squishing it in, mixing it with the meat. When he was satisfied that nothing would be suspicious, he grasped it gingerly and took it to the medicine den.

Sunstar was the only one awake, although he was weak, and he greeted Tigerclaw kindly as he entered. "Hello Tigerclaw, what've you got there?"

"I brought you the best vole from the fresh-kill pile, and I pray to StarClan that you'll get better soon." Tigerclaw placed the vole in front of his leader and slipped out of the den, taking a seat outside to make sure his plan was working. He didn't have to wait for long. Soon enough, he heard gasping and whimpers of panic coming from behind him. Tigerclaw leaped to his paws and dashed into the den, his eyes wide.

Sunstar was staggering towards Featherwhisker, spitting up pieces of vole as he limped. Tigerclaw let out a terrified wail and pounced onto the medicine cat, jolting him from his dream. "Wha- Oh my StarClan!" the silvery tom yowled as he rested his eyes on Sunstar. Featherwhisker looked Sunstar over franticly, "He's eaten poisoned prey, and I don't have any yarrow left!" he turned to Tigerclaw, "I need you to go towards Snakerocks and find some! Quickly!"

The dark tabby did as he was told and bolted towards Snakerocks. Once he was out beyond anyone's view, he slowed to a walk, admiring his own cunning. He spotted some tansy growing in a clump to the side of him, and a brilliant idea struck him. He pulled some tansy out by their roots and tore back to camp.

He bumped into Featherwhisker in the gorse tunnel and shoved the tansy towards him. "Tigerclaw! This is tansy, not yarrow!" he yowled.

"I'm sorry! I'm not a medicine cat, how was I supposed to know!" he shot back desperately. Featherwhisker didn't respond, he just shot out into the forest. Tigerclaw immediately headed for the medicine den, scenting Bluefur's fear scent as he entered.

Bluefur was whimpering pitifully over Sunstar's limp body, not even noticing the massive cat's presence. "I can't believe they're all gone…" she was repeating to herself. Tigerclaw pressed his muzzle into Bluefur's flank reassuringly and she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "He lost his last life," she murmured as she looked down upon the gold tom's body, "and so have Reedtail and Oakfoot." Tigerclaw stared at her in shock, this was a big blow to the Clan. They lost their leader, and four other cats. Then he followed her gaze to a large mottled shape in the corner. "And Featherwhisker said he wasn't going to make it, this greencough is making us lose all of our cats…" Tawnyspots groaned quietly, taking in tiny, shallow breaths. It didn't take a medicine cat to see that he wasn't going to live another day.

Suddenly, Spottedkit burst into the den. "Feather- Bluefur, Tigerstar! Come quick, all of the other kits in the nursery are sick, and so is Speckletail!" Tigerclaw and Bluefur exchanged an exasperated glance and followed the tiny tortoiseshell across the clearing. When they entered the nursery, they found the five cats with heat pulsing from their bodies. Tigerclaw immediately grabbed the nearest kit and galloped to the medicine den, placing the kit carefully in a patch of moss. Bluefur did the same, and they both returned for the remaining two kits. Speckletail followed meekly, barely making her way across the camp.

Once everyone was in the den, Bluefur and Tigerclaw were baffled. They had no idea what to do about the sickly cats surrounding them. What they turned to see next was next to a miracle. Spottedkit was digging through Featherwhisker's herb supply, muttering something quietly to herself. She picked up a pawfull of leaves and placed them in front of the two warriors. "Chew." She ordered them. They did as she told and spat them out in front of her. She hurried the poultice over to the wheezing cats, and made them each swallow a decent amount.

Then she shoved Tigerclaw and Bluefur out of the den, claiming they were "going to wake her patients". Tigerclaw was speechless. A tiny kit, not even an apprentice, was tending deathly sick cats, and not even panicking. Featherwhisker returned a few moments later and raced into his den. A yowl of anguish rang out through the clearing, and cats came bounding out of their nests, expecting all of ShadowClan to be attacking.

Redtail shot Tigerclaw a look as he passed him, clearly curious on why Tigerclaw was going to bed instead of going to see what happened. Tigerclaw muttered in mock guilt to him, "Its all my fault…" Redtail's eyes widened with concern and he gathered with the rest of the clan outside the medicine cat's den. Tigerclaw crept into the warriors den, only finding fatso Lionheart still sleeping like a log. Tigerclaw curled up in his nest beside the gold tom, and let Lionhearts murmurs lull him to sleep.

**Ugh, this one took me forever. I knew I had to get rid of some of these cats before young Firepaw comes into the picture, and it did say that Featherwhisker had to deal with an epidemic of greencough. I figure I'm going to make Darkpaw and Goldenpaw warriors as soon as Bluefur becomes Bluestar. Hmmm now I want some reader's opinions. Who should be Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw's mothers?????? Here are the She-cats available, Larchpelt, Willowpelt, Mousefur, Frostfur, Goldenflower, Speckletail, Brindleface. (For a later chapter of course. I was thinking maybe Larchpelt as Graypaw's mom and then I'll kill her off somehow.) **


	8. Chapter 7: New Warriors and Dying Clans

Chapter 7

Waking to a wet, humid morning, Tigerclaw was not in a good mood. Bluestar had just arrived from getting her nine lives the night before, and all were gathered as she leaped onto Highrock to appoint a new deputy. She was announcing the ceremonial words, but Tigerclaw wasn't paying attention. His eyes kept wandering to the small ginger apprentice beside him. As much as he hoped he would become the new ThunderClan deputy, he knew it wouldn't matter who Bluestar chose now. One day he would be deputy, even if it was by force.

"Redtail will be the new ThunderClan deputy." An approving murmur rippled across the camp, and only a few protested.

"But he is less experienced than others!" Smallear complained from where the elders were sitting. "Whitestorm or Halftail should have been appointed!"

"I have my reasons for my decision, Smallear, and it was a difficult decision, but I've already chosen my new deputy, and you must deal with it." Bluestar claimed, proudly raising her head. Tigerclaw listened as Redtail gave his acceptance speech, and then headed to find the cats that he needed for his patrol.

"Lionheart, Goldenpaw, and Darkpaw, I want you for my patrol. Now." His voice rang out strongly. Lionheart and Darkpaw quickly hurried over to him, but Goldenpaw padded over more slowly, looking over her shoulder hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Tigerclaw, I forgot she was supposed to go on this patrol," Tigerclaw turned, coming face to face with his tortoiseshell friend, "And I already promised her that I would take her out training today…"

"Okay," Tigerclaw stuttered, "Then I guess I'll just take Runningwind with us." He silently prayed to StarClan that this warrior wasn't going to be busy either. Redtail nodded his head and went to fetch the lithe tabby. When the young warrior finally arrived, Tigerclaw flicked his tail, and lead the warriors out through the gorse tunnel.

They padded along quietly, listening intently for possible prey. Then Lionheart broke the silence, "I think it's about time that Darkpaw and Goldenpaw become warriors." Darkpaw's ears twitched in excitement as Runningwind agreed. Then it was settled, Tigerclaw was going to speak with Bluestar as soon as he got back to camp.

"Larchpelt, Whitestorm, Frostfur, Tigerclaw, and Mousefur will be attending the gathering tonight. Darkstripe and Goldenflower, you would be attending, if you didn't have to sit vigil tonight." Redtail spoke with a hint of humor in his voice. They dipped their heads in recognition and took their posts.

Frostfur, who was sitting next to Tigerclaw, muttered in his ear, "This is bad; we don't have any apprentices in training. I hope the other Clans don't take this as a sign of weakness and attack."

The tabby turned to her and whispered back, "Yes, but it's not going to be long before all of the kits are apprenticed, and plus, we're always ready for any attack."

"If any of the kits survive!" retorted the white she-cat, "If the only kit that survives is Spottedpaw, we've got a problem. It doesn't take a genius to figure out she'll become medicine cat." Tigerclaw blinked his eyes in understanding, giving the usually gentle she-cat a reassuring look.

Bluestar gathered up the warriors she was willing to take with her, and looked over them quickly. Then she shot out of the camp, her warriors right behind her. Excitement was pulsing out of her in waves, and just made Tigerclaw more exuberant to get there. Finally, they were at the rise right before Fourtrees. Tigerclaw could already scent all four clans, so they were the last to arrive.

ThunderClan warriors streamed down the slope and into the mossy clearing, and Tigerclaw was surprised to see all of the leaders already assembled on Greatrock. Tigerclaw gasped in shock as he realized that most of the leaders were their Clan's former deputies, and all the deputies had changed. All of the Clans looked like they'd had a cruel blow. A yowl silenced all of the cats, and they looked attentively up at the newly named leaders.

The speaker for ShadowClan, Raggedfur, stepped foreward first, bringing all eyes to him. "Almost immediately after Pinestar spoke to you at the last gathering, he collapsed and died of greencough." Shocked stares were the only response the ShadowClan leader received. "I have taken his place as Raggedstar, and my deputy is my own son, Brokentail. We also lost one of our medicine cats, Blackfur, but Yellowfang is more than capable to succeed him. We also realize that if any other Clans have caught greencough, we apologize, because you may have caught it from us last gathering."

He stepped back and let a black and white tom take his place. "Sadly, our Clan has also been affected by greencough, and we have lost our beloved leader, Swiftstar. I appointed my new deputy to be Rabbitfoot, but he died soon after. So, the new, new deputy is now Deadfoot. But other than those two, we have not suffered any more casualties." He flicked his tail towards two pale gray she-cats and continued, "We are also blessed to have two new warriors. Whiteberry and Sparrowtail join us tonight as warriors of WindClan." Tigerclaw muttered his congratulations, and then turned his attention back onto the leaders.

"ThunderClan has also suffered much from this epidemic. We've lost our noble leader, Sunstar, two of our elders, and two of our warriors also lost their lives. But as always, we stay strong, and will not be intimidated." She shot a warning look at the other leaders. "We also have some brighter news though, Redtail is now the deputy of my Clan, and we also have to new warriors. Goldenflower and Darkstripe, but they had to sit vigil, so they are not with us." Approval sounded through the clearing as ThunderClan cats made their voices clear.

Lastly, Crookedstar stepped foreward. "RiverClan first wants to recognize Oakheart as our new deputy. We have lost so much from this greencough. We lost our former deputy, four of our warriors, all of our elders, three of our kits, and our medicine cat." A gasp of horror came from Featherwhisker. "As you know, Brambleberry did not have Mudpaw as an apprentice until this past quarter moon. He was not able to finish his training, and we kindly ask of ThunderClan's help." He turned to Bluestar and then looked at Featherwhisker, "Will you willingly take one of my cats, care for them, and teach them the ways of a medicine cat?" The cats in the clearing stared wide-eyed. This had never ever happened in the history of the Clans.

Bluestar just looked down at Featherwhisker and mewed, "Are you able to take on Mudpaw as well as Spottedkit?" The fluffy tom dipped his head in agreement. "Then we accept your apprentice into our clan- for the time being." She looked around once more, "Is there anything else that needs to be said?"

The other leaders shook their heads and Raggedstar growled, "Then this Gathering is over, cats return to your respected Clans." He shot a scornful look at Mudpaw before he led his clan off.

Every hair on Tigerclaw's pelt resented the fact that they had an enemy cat in their camp, but he knew that there was no other way for RiverClan to survive without a medicine cat. He had to accept the short-tailed tom. For one thing, it was going to be an interesting moon.

**Didn't expect that one didga? How will Mudpaw cope with Tigerclaw always keeping a sharp eye on him? 0o0o0o0o0o0 Some more cats have to die soon, Featherwhisker, Tallkit and Nightkit (Longkit's sisters) and Larchpelt (after she gives birth to Graypaw) oh yea, and I made Brindlekit and Spottedkit sisters 3. **

**Oh and JSYK: I try as hard as I can to update chapters, but I have dance everyday and I pretty much write from 12am-1:30 so be patient please! I usually can get a chapter in once every one or two days. Thats pretty quick when you have an older brother constantly either 1: nagging at you to get off of the computer or 2: my older brother likes to mess with my documents and he deletes stuff. Thats why it took me a couple days for one chapter (I cant remember which) because I had to rewrite it after all of my hard work.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!!!**

** 3 Tawnystripe Mousie :3 )**


	9. Chapter 8: 2 tired to remember name

Chapter 8

When they returned to camp, curious eyes stared at the new temporary apprentice. Tigerclaw knew he would welcome the young cat eventually, but as of now, he was an enemy. Almost as soon as the cats entered camp, Bluestar hopped onto Highrock and called everyone to the clearing. Tigerclaw took his seat beside Mudpaw, hoping that maybe if he got on the young cat's good side, he could shove some secrets out of him. He gave the brown tom a reassuring look and made sure he felt comfortable.

"As you can see," Bluestar's feminine voice echoed, "we have a new addition to ThunderClan." She let her gaze fall to Mudpaw, as well as the rest of the Clans'. Tigerclaw felt Mudpaw stiffen under all of their stares and Tigerclaw inched closer to him. "For those who don't know, Brambleberry died this past quarter moon, and young Mudpaw was not able to continue with his training. Featherwhisker has agreed to train him on top of Spottedkit in hope that he will learn quickly and return to RiverClan." Somewhere in the back an excited shriek sounded. Tigerclaw turned to see Spottedkit dancing around happily. An amused expression trickled across his face, but then he snapped out of it and turned back to Bluestar. "I expect all of my warriors to accept him and treat him as our own!" she shot her warriors a strict glare and then concluded by leaping off and heading towards the nursery.

Tigerclaw figured she was going to talk to Cindercloud about her retiring and moving into the elders den after her kits were apprenticed. Now that Tigerclaw thought about it, all the kits would be apprenticed soon. Longkit and Brindlekit were already back in the nursery, even though Longkit's sisters were still sick with greencough. They could become apprenticed any day now.

Mudpaw left his side and followed Featherwhisker towards the medicine den. A regretful moan erupts from the rocks, meaning the sick kits finally died. Tigerclaw shrugged and stood, following Redtail into the warriors den. He curled up into his mossy nest and rested his head on his paws.

"Wake up! Tigerclaw, Bluestar wants to see you in her den." Tigerclaw thrashed his paws blindly at the familiar body, then settled down in his nest again. "Get Up!"

Tigerclaw felt a hard object crash down on his head and he bolted upright, another dreamless night had made him cranky. "What?" he spat angrily.

Redtail glared at him and then sighed, "Bluestar wants you in her den." Tigerclaw snorted rudely and almost knocked the tomcat over when he walked past. Redtail let out another troubled sigh. Ever since he'd become deputy, Tigerclaw insisted on being his rival.

Tigerclaw looked up at Bluestar as she groomed the rest of her tail. He let out a tiny, impatient growl and she shot him an annoyed look. Then she started, "Tigerclaw, I know that Darkstripe just became a warrior, but would you consider mentoring Longkit?" The brown tabby looked down at his paws. He knew how much Darkstripe wanted this kit as his apprentice, and knew that if he got his wish, he would be forever thankful of Tigerclaw for giving him the opportunity

"Well," Tigerclaw looked into his leader's deep blue eyes, "I would, but Darkstripe has had his eye on that kit for some time, and I think you should give him Longkit."

She stared at him curiously, "You think he's able to handle such a responsibility?" Their eyes met for a long moment and Tigerclaw twitched his tail.

"Yes, and since he's just become a warrior, he still has all of his training in mind. He'd be able to train him efficiently." Bluestar thought hard, her eyes betraying her doubt.

"Okay, but I want you to oversee the training, and at any point if you think he's unable to cope, I will reassign him." He nodded gratefully and the fluffy gray she-cat dismissed him.

Tigerclaw headed for the warriors den, knowing that after a long night of vigil, Darkstripe had probably hit the moss. He quickly woke the new warrior and directed him to Bluestar. Darkstripe shot him a look of thanks before darting towards Highrock. Tigerclaw followed him out and then figured he'd just hang around camp today and share tongues.

He was about to have a nice conversation with Goldenflower, but then Larchpelt bounded up to him and mewed, "Hey Tigerclaw, can you go and fetch the medicine cats some fresh-kill? Bluestar is going to do the naming ceremonies for Brindlekit, Longkit, and Spottedkit, and I know that no one else but you would possibly miss it."

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and glanced at Goldenflower, she beckoned him on and he couldn't refuse. "Fine, I'll be back soon." He took a final glance at Goldenflower and then headed for the gorse tunnel.

"Thanks, Tigerclaw!" Mudpaw exclaimed happily as the massive tabby placed a huge rabbit at the apprentice's paws. Tigerclaw twitched his whiskers and flashed the RiverClan tom a toothy half-grin.

Tigerclaw grabbed a starling from the fresh-kill pile and walked over to Lionheart. "So, what did I miss?" he muttered through feathers. Lionheart finished chewing his mouse and looked up at his best friend.

"Well, Darkstripe is mentoring Longpaw-but you already know that. I'm mentoring Brindlepaw," there was a hint of pride in his voice. "Cindercloud is now known as One-eye, and she's joined the elders. Also, four queens moved into the nursery."

Now Tigerclaw was curious, "Oh really, who would these lucky she-cat's be?"

"Umm, Frostfur, Speckletail, Larchpelt, and Goldenflower." Tigerclaw's heart skipped a beat. _Goldenflower moved into the nursery?_

With that, the dark tabby rose to his paws and trotted over to Goldenflower, who was sitting at the base of Highrock. "So, who's the fortunate tom?" he mewed with scorn, jealousy burning in the deep depths of his amber eyes.

She shot him a resentful look, "I do not wish to tell, and you can't make me." His eyes flared with rage and he stomped off, hoping maybe a quiet stroll through the forest could calm his nerves.

The nettle stung his paws as he walked off of the normal trails, but he didn't care, his new love had been stolen right from under his nose. He didn't even realize it when he stumbled upon Longpaw and Darkstripe training in the undergrowth. Not far beyond them was Mudpaw, collecting some poppy seeds by Sunningrocks. Tigerclaw couldn't help but notice the longing in his eyes as he stared across the border. Tigerclaw felt a pang of pity, the young cat held a huge responsibility on his shoulders.

He padded up to the young medicine cat and brushed his tail along his flank. Mudpaw jumped and looked down at his paws guiltily, as if caught doing something wrong. "It's okay, young one." Tigerclaw remarked, "It is good for you to stay loyal to your own clan, even if you are staying with ours." Mudpaw looked up at him gratefully and then returned to collecting herbs.

Tigerclaw turned his attention back to Darkstripe and his new apprentice. A warm vibe rumbled from Longpaw's gaze as he watched Tigerclaw's stride admiringly. Darkstripe flicked his tail thankfully at his former mentor for his generosity in giving up who was rightfully his apprentice. Tigerclaw dipped his head and oversaw the training, admiring Darkstripe's patience with the pale tabby. Turns out Tigerclaw's assumptions were correct, Darkstripe was going to be a good mentor after all.

**Authors Note: Sorry this wasnt as long as the others, its 4 in the morning and I fell asleep on the keyboard, simutainiously typing the letter L along the bottom of my story. That took awhile to delete lol. I hope to update more tomorrow cause I wanna skip ahead a little until Graykit, Sandkit, Dustkit, and Ravenkit appear. YAY! Hope you enjoyed!**

** the ever so tired Rachel**


	10. Chapter 9: Henry meets Tigerclaw

Chapter 9

Later that day, Tigerclaw decided to take Darkstripe for a swift patrol of the borders. He was very much enjoying the dark gray tabby's company as they headed towards Twolegplace. They could hear the distant yowling of Twoleg kits, but they ignored it, crashing through the bracken noisily.

"So, how's Longpaw as an apprentice?" Tigerclaw looked expectantly at his friend.

"He's great! He picks up so well on new things, he already knows half of the battle stances, and it's only been a day!" Darkstripe replied. Tigerclaw looked up at a bird distractedly, not even looking at Darkstripe, although he had asked the question.

"Upset about Goldenflower?" he sleek tabby suspected. Tigerclaw's fur bristled and he nodded vigerously. Darkstripe knew not to ask anymore questions and decided to change the subject. "- Do you think Bluestar will ever send a raid on RiverClan? They've been stealing from Sunningrocks again."

Tigerclaw shifted his eyes awkwardly, and Darkstripe followed his gaze. Young Mudpaw was standing only a few fox lengths away, his pelt prickling in frustration. He threw a hostile glare towards Darkstripe, then padded off. "Smooth," Tigerclaw mumbled. Darkstripe flicked him across the ear with his tail, and started to run away. Tigerclaw gave chase, and bowled him over easily. He spat in disgust at Darkstripe's weakness and started to trot away again.

He could hear the river thundering in the distance, and for once wondered how fish tasted. He'd never caught one before, nor had anyone else, and he wondered if they tasted salty or woody. Then, a small tinkling diverted him from his thoughts.

His tail shot up straight and his nostrils flared with defiance. An unfamiliar plump brown tabby was whisking his way through the brambles, ignoring the scent markers altogether. Darkstripe appeared at his side, his eyes wide with rage. Tigerclaw signaled for Darkstripe to stay where he was, and he started to creep up on the unsuspecting tabby.

He was just meandering around, enjoying the scenery. _You're gonna wish that you never stepped foot on ThunderClan territory. _He was less than a fox-length away now, and the tabby cat still couldn't sense his presence. Tigerclaw caught a glimpse of bright red under the tom's neck fur and realized with a jolt that this was a kittypet. The thought of a kittypet strolling around his territory as if it was nothing angered him and a flow of new energy surged through him. Tigerclaw lashed out one of his huge black claws and slashed the fat tom's leg. He let out a wail of alarm and started limping towards Twolegplace. Tigerclaw quickly caught up to the tom and leapt on his back, slashing his hindquarters while gripping his scruff. The kittypet collapsed under his weight and screamed for mercy. Tigerclaw loosened his hold on the pitiful cat and watched as it used all its strength to dash away.

Darkstripe arrived beside him and clawed at the ground. "I bet you five mice that you can't recatch that intruder and haul it back to camp." A mischievous grin was slapped across Darkstripe's face and Tigerclaw couldn't resist. He scurried silently across the forest floor, following the kittypet stench. He spotted the tabby's tail disappear over a Twoleg fence and without thinking, he bounded right over.

The tom shot him a fearful glance over his shoulder then raced under a flap and into the nest. Tigerclaw, in the thrill of the chase, ignored the fact that he could possibly be running right into the claws of a Twoleg, and followed him, almost a mouselength away. He heard the screeching of Twolegs as they scrambled about, trying to catch him, but Tigerclaw only had one target, that tabby intruder. He dug his claws into the tubby cat's tail and dragged him backward. He sunk his fangs deep into his back, but wasn't shaken by the kittypet's thrashing. "Henry, auh, Henry!" a Twoleg kit was crying out.

Blood splashed onto his muzzle, making it glow red. When the cat turned limp, Tigerclaw knew he had to think quickly. He didn't know how, maybe his fear of the yowling Twolegs made him traumatized, but he was already over the fence, pushing the unconscious brown tom in the direction of camp.

When he arrived back that morning, all eyes were turned to him. Well why wouldn't they be? He was carrying a half-dead kittypet across the clearing. Bluestar immediately intercepted him, "What is this all about?" she demanded sternly. "Never mind, first take him to Spottedleaf, and I want to see you in my den tonight, before I announce who I will be taking to Highstones with me." Her voice was dry and cold, showing him that she wasn't happy at all.

He flicked his ears at Spottedleaf while she worked on Henry. He hammered her with questions while she pushed some cobwebs into place. "Where's Featherwhisker? How did you get your full name so fast, you just became Spottedpaw yesterday! Are you in charge of Mudpaw now?"

Spottedleaf gave Tigerclaw a long exasperated look with her charming amber eyes and growled, "Great StarClan! Why don't you wait a few minutes until I'm done, then ask me those questions again more slowly so I can understand what you're saying!"

"Fine." He answered grumpily. Spottedleaf mimicked him in a mocking tone teasingly then shot him an amused look before returning to her work. He watched as she put her skills into overdrive. She shoved a leafy plant over to him and muttered, "Make yourself useful and chew." He picked up the prickly stem and started chewing. The taste was bitter, but not revolting, and once it was chewed into a fine pulp he spit it out and shoved it with a paw towards her.

She thanked him quickly by pressing her tail to his muzzle playfully. She pressed the poultice to his final wound then turned to Tigerclaw, "So what were those questions?"

"Where's Featherwhisker, How did you get your full name so fast, and are you now in charge of Mudpaw?" Tigerclaw waited patiently for a response as Spottedleaf pondered with her thoughts.

"Featherwhisker died of exhaustion on his way from bringing me back from Moonstone to accept me as an apprentice. So I accepted my name then as full medicine cat. And yes, I'm in charge of Mudpaw's training, because I already know everything about how to heal."

"Wow that must be awkward with Mudpaw. He's much older than you, I mean; he was a warrior apprentice before hand."

Spottedleaf shook her head, then turned to Featherwhisker's old den and twitched her little pink nose. Tigerclaw knew that it was time to go and leave her alone now, so he left her to her thoughts and wandered his way over to the warriors den. He ran into Larchpelt on his way and listened curiously as she murmured something to Bluestar. Tigerclaw angled his ears in their direction and heard only a slight few words. "I feel so saddened, he was the father…" a moment of disbelieve flickered across Bluestar's face before she leaned down and whispered something so low that Tigerclaw couldn't catch.

He wondered what it would be like to have kits. The little scraps of fur were always much fun to play with, and they always gave a distraction from meager worries of everyday life. But then he saw Goldenflower sharing tongues with Lionheart near the nursery and couldn't help feeling resentful. He had a hunch that Lionheart was the secret father of Goldenflower's kits, and Tigerclaw wasn't happy that his friend would do that to him.

He shrugged it off and headed for the warriors den once again. It was almost sunhigh, and Tigerclaw felt like he'd been hit with a monster on the Thunderpath. He settled into his newly-placed moss and let his mind wander. What would he name his kits if he ever had any? He listed names in his mind, Nettlekit, Bramblekit, Tawnykit, Mothkit, Volekit, Shrewkit… He went off, listing all the names he could possibly like. An unfamiliar scent overcame him and he lifted his head. Mudpaw was staring over him, his green eyes faltering nervously.

"What do you want…" he groaned sleepily. Mudpaw's mottled pelt rippled in a shudder and he looked at his paws shyly. "Well, what is it? Get on with it!" He spat, getting less patient with the RiverClan cat by the moment.

"Umm….I think I like Spottedleaf." Tigerclaw's eyes flew open in astonishment. He stared at Mudpaw in shock, almost unable to comprehend what he'd just heard. Mudpaw flinched away from him and whispered urgently, "But I know I can never be with her! She is a medicine cat, as I am, and we are from different Clans. But every single time I see her, my legs feel as if they're made of mouse bile and I cant think straight!"

Tigerclaw narrowed his amber eyes at him and murmured, "I know that you have come to me for advice. But I don't know what to tell you. It is your life, and your decision. You can either stick with your head or your heart, but either choice may tear you." Mudpaw nodded in understanding and slowly lifted himself from the dirt. He dipped his head in respect before leaving Tigerclaw at ease. Now, Tigerclaw didn't know what to think. Everything was so overwhelming. Bluestar was clearly upset with him, his best friend might just be a mate-stealer, and a forbidden love might unfold between two medicine cats. _What a day…_ he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note: Didn't expect SpottedxMud did you? Muahaha, too bad it doesnt go anywhere. Now It is time for me to skip ahead to where Sandpaw and Dustpaw are already apprentices, Tigerclaw's about to get Ravenpaw as his apprentice, and Graykit is still in the nursery. Tigerclaw is going to get his first glimse of young Rusty this chapter, while walking with Bluestar. I'm supa tired, I really dont like not having time to do this in the day... **

**R&R!**

**Ps: I'm sooo happy, I found a little dark gray kitten outside last night. After I signed off of the computer and was about to go to bed I heard this pitiful mewing sound coming from outside my sliding glass window. I went outside and gave it some food and water. I wanted to bring it inside, but my dad is deathly allergic to cats, no joke. So I couldnt, he's so friendly and I think that he's lost! poor baby! I'm gonna name him (dont ask how I know its a boy, lets just say i got scratched for it) What should I name him? TELL ME, i cant decide. He sorta reminds me of Ashfur, but i wouldnt dare name him that. I absolutly hate Ashfur!!! needs help here! thxx (There is also a fluffy white cat that I of couse named Cloudtail, but he doesnt come close enough for me to pet him. He just kinda hangs back and waits till I go inside to eat. I wouldn't have noticed him, but my mom pointed him out to me when he was hiding in a tree! lol)**

**A super-excited a&e pajama pants wearing Rachel**


	11. Chapter 10: Ravencrap and Graykit

Chapter 10

"So, you agree to mentor Ravenkit?" asked Bluestar once more. Honestly, ever since Goldenflower had moved into the nursery, Tigerclaw hadn't been in there, so he had no idea who this kit was, or what he looked like. "You understand he will be difficult to train." Tigerclaw bobbed his head in agreement and left her den, the blue-gray she-cat following him out. Of course he could handle Ravenkit, I mean Darkstripe had been very stubborn, and he was able to train him.

"May all Clan cats old enough to catch their own pray meet under Highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar's voice called from Highrock as the Clan cats began to emerge from their dens. A slight drizzle of rain trickled down Tigerclaw's muzzle and he shook it off with a jerk of his head. "Come foreward, Ravenkit." A tiny jet-black tom leaped foreword, his amber eyes flickering with anxiety. A disturbed look came over Tigerclaw's face as he stared at the tiny tom. This kit was not even half of what a ThunderClan cat should look like! Tigerclaw quickly forced his expression to remain neutral, although his tail still twitched with annoyance.

"From this day foreword, until he has been given his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Ravenpaw." She looked down at the young tom, and he looked back up at her. His tiny, white-tipped tail twitched with nervousness as she continued. "Tigerclaw." The tiny black apprentice looked around for his new mentor, but Tigerclaw didn't give himself away. "You will begin Ravenpaw's training. You have proven yourself as a fine mentor, making Darkstripe the loyal and strong warrior that he is, and I expect you to pass those qualities on to Ravenpaw."

Tigerclaw slowly stood and stepped towards the black tom. Ravenpaw's eyes flared with concern for a moment, but he blinked it away and raised his muzzle to meet his mentor's. Tigerclaw pressed his nose against the puny cat's and then backed away. "Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" The rest of the clan swarmed toward the newly named apprentice, congratulating him happily.

Sandpaw, Goldenflower's kit, was the first to greet him. "I guess it's not such a bad thing that Frostfur was unable to care for you." She muttered affectionately as she licked him between the ears. Tigerclaw twitched with curiosity. Why hadn't Frostfur cared for her own kit?

"Yea, littermate." He replied confidently. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in attitude. Ravenpaw seemed to be the jumpy, hyper type, but maybe he was laid back on the inside. The other apprentice, Dustpaw, hung back, jealousy jolting from his gaze like fire. Then Goldenflower trotted up to him, brushing past Tigerclaw as she did so. Ravenpaw accepted his foster-mother's congrats excitedly, but looked guarded as Frostfur approached.

"I'm so proud of you, Ravenpaw! I'm certain you'll become a wonderful warrior, especially with one of the most senior warriors as your mentor." Ravenpaw dipped his head respectively, but didn't even utter a word to his mother.

When Frostfur turned her back, Ravenpaw looked at her with fury blazing in his eyes and stomped over to Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw felt a small flutter of realization in his chest and he turned to Ravenpaw. "You're angry at your mother for abandoning you?"

Ravenpaw stared up at Tigerclaw, knowing he could not keep his secret any longer, especially when he'd guessed. "Yes! She was never there for me, but then at times like this she can just 'claim' me again as if Goldenflower never existed!" Tigerclaw winced at the mention of Goldenflower, but nevertheless gave Ravenpaw a comforting look.

Tigerclaw pointed with his tail at the apprentices den, "I suggest you eat and then get some sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow for training, and I always expect my apprentices to be ready." Ravenpaw's anger vanished from his eyes, and he once again became the nervous apprentice that Tigerclaw expected him to be. He jumped like a rabbit over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a plump mouse.

Tigerclaw snorted in repulsion, spotted Lionheart lying by the half-stump, and trotted over to join him. Lionheart had simply replaced Retail in Tigerclaw's life, becoming his new best-friend. Lionheart had stayed somewhat close to Redtail, but the tortoiseshell tom only paid attention to young Brindleface now, and barely kept his old ties. Longpaw was sharing tongues with the gold tom, and Tigerclaw stepped lightly over them. _That's unusual..._ Tigerclaw thought, _usually warriors and apprentices don't share tongues. _Then he realized Longpaw was concentrating hard on Lionheart's pelt, checking him over for ticks.

Tigerclaw sat down beside the pale tabby and said a little too loudly, "It's about time you become a warrior, I think." Lionheart snickered under his breath at Tigerclaw's obviousness and all eyes turned to Longpaw. Longpaw's fur grew warm under all of the stares and he started to feel uncomfortable. Even Bluestar was staring at him. Tigerclaw shot her a look as if to say, _you know he deserves to be a warrior._ He'd already gone to Highstones, and his denmates from the nursery, Brindleface and Spottedleaf, had already received their full names quite awhile ago.

"Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, see me in my den." Tigerclaw nodded his head to Bluestar then looked up to the sky; the sun was setting, shedding a bright orange color to camouflage the blue behind it. Darkstripe brushed his tail along Tigerclaw's side as he started for Bluestar's den. They both grabbed a piece of prey on the way, grabbing an extra mouse for Bluestar. They quietly pushed past the lichen and into the darkness.

They sat calmly and Tigerclaw pushed the mouse towards his leader. She stared at them with her intimidating blue eyes, scorching their fur. Darkstripe twitched his tail and looked up at his leader expectantly. But instead she let her gaze rest on Tigerclaw, "The second time in my nest today huh, Tigerclaw?" She mewed with a hint of amusement, "So, you think that Longpaw should be a warrior by now, huh?"

"I absolutely think he should, but it is up to his mentor to decide." He growled. Tigerclaw locked eyes with Darkstripe for a moment, and then looked back at Bluestar.

"Do you think that your apprentice should become a warrior?"

Darkstripe meowed self-assuredly, "Yes, he has trained long and hard."

Bluestar nodded, "Then we shall hold the ceremony at once." She waited until Tigerclaw and Darstripe backed out of the den, and then she followed. Then she hesitated, "Maybe we shall wait a few more dawns." Darkstripe prickled a little bit, but he didn't let it show. "I just want to watch him for a couple more days before I make my final decision."

Neither of the toms responded, they just stared at her blankly and then started for Longpaw. Longpaw looked up at them with his bright, eager eyes and licked his chest self-consciously. Darkstripe looked at Tigerclaw for a brief moment, as if he expected him to tell Longpaw. "Show off your stuff the next few days, because Bluestar's going to be keeping an eye on you so you can become a warrior."

A flash of determination whipped across Longpaw's expression and he gave both his mentor and Tigerclaw a respectful lick on their shoulder before padding away towards the elders den.

Tigerclaw sat and started to recall everything that had happened in the past moons. Mudfur had finally gone back to RiverClan, after a long struggle with training in the supervision of Spottedleaf. Bluestar had made Tigerclaw personally apologize to the kittypet and bring him back to his Twolegs. He never truly figured out who was the father of Goldenflower's kits, but she hasn't expected since then, and Lionheart and she had fallen out, so he wasn't worried. In fact, he'd taken a liking to Goldenflower's daughter Sandpaw. She was spunky and sharp, and had befriended Redtail's apprentice, Dustpaw.

He snapped out of his thoughts as a fluffy body landed at his paws. He snorted as he looked down, and was surprised to see two amber, unblinking eyes staring back. "Are you Tigerclaw?" Tigerclaw flicked his whiskers in amusement at the wonder in the kit's voice. An unusual dark black stripe ran down the center of the gray tom's pelt and it traveled to the base of his tail.

"Yes, I am. And who might you be young one?" Tigerclaw usually didn't warm up to kits, or apprentices for that matter, but the fact that this kit went out specifically in search of him made him happy.

"I'm Graykit!" The kit puffed out his chest proudly and blinked at him. "Ravenpaw is my best friend, and he told me that you were his mentor! I didn't know who you were, so I came out to look for you!"

Tigerclaw admired this kit's willpower to seek him out, but he knew Larchpelt would not be happy if she couldn't find him. "Did you ask your mother or father for permission first?" Graykit's eyes became clouded and he glanced down at his paws.

"My parents are both dead." Tigerclaw jumped back as he remembered that Larchpelt had died only a few dawns ago. He hadn't ment to hurt the young cat's feelings.

"Oh… Uh, I'm sorry about Larchpelt, and whoever your father was." He murmured into Graykit's ear softly.

"It's okay. Larchpelt was a great mother, even if she broke the warrior code by being with Featherwhisker." Then Graykit turned and jogged away, his tail dragging in the dirt. Tigerclaw stood, stunned. No one would have even guessed that Featherwhisker had been Graykit's father! They'd barely said a word to each other their entire lives for all Tigerclaw knew!

The brown tabby's head started to ache, and he knew he had to take a nice long walk. Knowing he would be scolded for going off on his own, he decided to take Ravenpaw with him. He called for the black apprentice, and he quickly emerged from the elders den, his tail raised high. He was twitching from ears to tail-tip, and Tigerclaw was becoming increasingly annoyed. Tigerclaw rolled his eyes when Ravenpaw gave him a nervous glance, and knew he was not going to get along with this cat.


	12. Chapter 11: Taking up space

**Authors Note: Sory I havn't updated in so long. Been uber busy and I honestly forgot about it. This chappie is ALOT shorter than the others, its only because I just needed something to fill up time. Next chapter will START FOR THE BEGINNING OF THE ACTUAL BOOKS. Its gonna be about the battle in which... well you know cause of the series. Rusty will be coming in next chapter. Promise! And I also just learned yesterday from the warriors website that Redtail is Sandpaw's father and the mother is unknown. Graystripe's parents are actually Patchpelt and Willowpelt and Longtail is Graystripe's half brother through Patchpelt. Ugh, but I'm not gonna change anything because I'm just not. **

**Review! pleaase?**

Chapter 11

"What are we going to do now?" asked Ravenpaw, his amber eyes staring curiously up at the huge brown tabby.

Tigerclaw shrugged, "I guess I'll show you the territory." Ravenpaw leaped with excitement and sped past his mentor toward the RiverClan border, his pelt gleaming in the setting sun. Tigerclaw sprinted after him, his expression grim, but he soon caught up to the apprentice and tackled him to the dusty ground.

"Mouse-brain!" he spat, "What do you think you're doing, running off like that? You have no idea where you are going! You could've run across the border and not have known!" Tigerclaw's annoyance spilled out, his fur bristling with anger. Ravenpaw cowered from underneath Tigerclaw's strong grip and fear-scent flowed out from him in waves.

"I-I'm sorry, Tigerclaw. It w-wont happ-happen again…" Ravenpaw slipped out from under his mentor and dipped his head low to the ground. Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"Come now, I'll bring you to Sunningrocks." Tigerclaw muttered without acknowledging Ravenpaw's apology. He didn't know why, but just being around his apprentice gave him the feel that his fur was being rubbed the wrong way. The two were polar opposites, and defiantly did not get along. As the two crashed through the bracken, the salty scent of RiverClan grew stronger. Tigerclaw grew hostile. They were currently nowhere near the border, although the Sunningrocks was coming up ahead, and the wind was blowing the opposite direction. There was no reason why they should be scenting RiverClan.

Sunningrocks emerged around them as they padded onto the hard but smooth surface. The rocks felt good under Tigerclaw's paws and he drank in the warmth for a moment before turning to his head to Ravenpaw. He started to open his mouth to speak, when a voice cut him off. "Quick, we better get back, I scent ThunderClan."

Ravenpaw's eyes spread wide and Tigerclaw followed his gaze. Standing at the edge of the rocks, facing away from them, were two RiverClan warriors, a spotted she-cat, and what looked like her apprentice. A small vole was latched in the white tom's jaws and Tigerclaw's nostrils flared. Ravenpaw was twitching anxiously at his side, and Tigerclaw rested his tail on the black cat's shoulder to calm him.

"Leopardfur!" Tigerclaw shouted angrily. The spotted she-cat spun around her fur prickling with uneasiness. He galloped down the slope towards her, Ravenpaw trailing close behind. "What would you two be doing on ThunderClan territory?" he asked calmly, eyeing the vole.

"Tigerclaw," she nodded her head respectably, "We're terribly sorry. This is a RiverClan vole, it just happened to stray across the border." Her tawny-colored pelt was still standing on-end, but her voice was smooth and steady.

Tigerclaw let out a snort, "So, the vole swam did it?" Ravenpaw flinched and twitched his ears. The white RiverClan tom tried to speak, but his voice was muffled by the stolen vole.

"I swear it's a RiverClan vole." Leopardfur insisted. Her eyes were flashing with concern that they wouldn't get away. Tigerclaw wasn't convinced. Just by the way her apprentice was fidgeting guiltily was enough proof for him.

"It smells of ThunderClan." Ravenpaw stated. Tigerclaw looked at Leopardfur for an explanation. She was now glaring with annoyance at the young black cat. Tigerclaw stepped protectively in front of him.

"Don't dare threaten us, especially while caught stealing!" he growled ominously. He lashed out a claw, catching her ear and tearing it painfully. She spat with resentment and pointedly turned her back. Tigerclaw watched silently as they crossed the river. His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits, and he knew was going to go straight back to Bluestar to report this incident.

"WHAT!" Bluestar yowled loud enough to scare all the prey from there till Fourtrees. "You're telling me that you found RiverClan warriors on _our _territory?" Tigerclaw hadn't seen Bluestar this angry since Darkstripe had accidentally poured a whole bunch of mouse bile on her.

"Yes. I clawed her ear pretty badly, but her and her apprentice fled with the vole." Ravenpaw was sitting beside him, nodding his head in agreement to everything Tigerclaw said. Redtail was there too, but he hadn't uttered a word yet. He'd just been sitting there, twitching his whiskers every once and awhile, and to be honest, it was starting to make Tigerclaw very uncomfortable.

"From now on, no apprentice is allowed by Sunningrocks without at least two warriors with them. All patrols to go by there should have at least four cats. And no apprentice is allowed out of camp without their mentor." The gray-blue she-cat ordered her deputy. He nodded and padded away to change up the patrols. Then she turned to Ravenpaw, "You hear that? You are not allowed out of camp without your mentor, is that clear?"

"Yes, Bluestar." Ravenpaw stuttered. Tigerclaw got up and flicked him with his tail motioning for him to follow. They walked straight for young Longpaw, catching him as he was entering the nursery.

"Longpaw!" Tigerclaw mewed. The tabby turned his head and spotted the two cats approaching. He blinked his eyes happily and met them halfway.

"It's Longtail now!" the perky cat meowed. Ravenpaw gave a toothy grin of congratulations, but Tigerclaw furrowed his brow.

"But I thought Bluestar said she was going to wait a few more dawns?"

Longtail shrugged, "I don't know, I guess she changed her mind. But I think she said that tonight she is going to make Graykit an apprentice. Maybe she was just trying to kick me out to make room for him."

Tigerclaw then did something that he rarely did, he smiled. It only lasted a few moments, but it was a smile nonetheless. Ravenpaw saw it almost immediately and gave Longtail a joyous look. Tigerclaw quickly regained his composure and hissed, "Ravenpaw. Go and tend to the elders."

Ravenpaw nearly leaped out of his fur, and he dashed towards the elders den. Almost immediately after, Redtail approached him, his eyes glistening. "I want you for my patrol." No emotion laced his voice, it was just a strong statement. Tigerclaw nodded curtly and followed him towards the gorse tunnel. Tigerclaw had the feeling that tonight was not going to be fun.


End file.
